Forget-me-not
by Cat With A Fiddle
Summary: She lost her memories, but not her true self.
1. Chapter 1

The night sky was clear, flashing the waning moon's smile over the town of Mitakihara. A young girl was stumbling around the empty streets, arms wrapped around herself in a vain attempt to stave off the chill of the nighttime air. She was cold, scared and confused, unsure of how she got there, where she was and most frightening yet, _who_ she was. Grasping at the vague, distant memories dancing at the edge of her mind, the only thing she could remember was her name, Sayaka… Miki Sayaka.

Shuddering as a sharp breeze brushed by, Sayaka took a seat on a bench having grown weary of walking. The lamp overhead flickered slightly and a car rolled by, the music playing within just loud enough to be heard as a low rumble, growing distant as the vehicle pressed on. Sayaka stared up at the sky, devoid of any natural light save for the moon, trying to breathe more clarity into these fragmented memories.

The thrill of combat… The pain of a broken heart and… The grief of loneliness…

But there was something else. She could just make out the undefined image of a red clad figure, the person, or so she assumed it to be, was speaking to her but she couldn't remember their words. So engrossed in her fruitless efforts to remember anything at all, Sayaka didn't notice a shadow moving behind her. It wasn't until she felt an unnatural chill at her back, did she jump to her feet and spin around finding herself confronted with a horrible looking… Monster! That's the only thing it could be.

The monster drew back an arm and sent the bench the helpless girl had just been perched upon flying, causing Sayaka to stumble back into the street, falling flat on her back. The monster approached, looming over her in a terrifying fashion, she was too stunned to scream.

Before the creature could take advantage of its defenseless prey however, the jangling of chains followed by a blur of bright red sent it reeling. The figure flashed by again, this time leaving a long gash in the midsection of the monster. With a terrible screech, the creature flailed around, its wound exuding a bright ray of light. When its assailant scored their weapon across its back for the second time, the monster burst into a hundred fragmented pieces, followed by the scattering of tiny black cubes. When the scene settled, Sayaka looked up to see a girl with ruby hair, garnet eyes and an extravagant outfit to match standing over her, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Sa… Sayaka?" The scarlet girl asked tentatively, Sayaka blinked up at her and scrambled to her feet before the other could offer any help. "Who are you?" Sayaka asked warily "How do you know my name?"

* * *

The open night sky stretched over the town of Mitakihara, bathing it in incandescent moonlight. It was late, very few trekked the streets at this hour save for the occasional vehicle drifting seemingly nowhere. Unbeknownst to the silhouette of a young girl blindly wandering about below, another girl adorned in wild shades of red was perched atop one of the towering buildings. The scarlet figure smirked to herself at the sight of the hapless girl and whispered a song under her breath, "I don't think little big girls should…" The lost girl below seemed to give up her search and took a seat on a nearby bench, oblivious to the demon that stalked her from behind, "…Go walking in these spooky old woods alone."

Kyoko tightened her grip on her spear, she had hoped to dispose of the demon without attracting the other girl's attention, but as it proceeded to creep up behind her it was clear Kyoko wouldn't accomplish this with any kind of stealth. All of a sudden, a bitter smile trailed across the tired girl's face, _a year ago I would have simply let that thing have its way… But if I did that, _she _never would've let me hear the end of it._

A loud crash brought Kyoko out of her reverie, the demon had thrown the bench the other girl had just been sitting on to the side. Forcing the image of fierce blue eyes to the back of her mind, Kyoko sprang to her feet and leaped from the building. With a hard but steady landing, she charged after the demon. _Weird,_ she thought to herself, _I've never seen a rogue demon before…_

Kyoko sped by the demon, whipping it with her chains causing it to back off its victim. If she was careful, the victim might not see her after all. Skidding to a halt, she turned and sprinted by again, this time scoring her spear's tip across the demon's torso. While it frantically threw its claws around, trying to hit anything at all, Kyoko sneaked behind it and swung her weapon as hard as she could, slicing the demon in half. With a loud screech, it burst into fading pieces and scattered its grief seeds.

Quickly snatching the cubes up, Kyoko noticed the victim was still lying on the ground. Concerned, she couldn't help but approach the girl and peer down at her only to then make a stunning realization… _No way!_

"Sa… Sayaka?" Kyoko dared to say. The girl, with the unmistakable features of Miki Sayaka, scrambled to her feet, making sure they were a good arm length away before saying, "Who are you?" _Wha…? _"How do you know my name?"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my first fic!**

**Reviews would be amazing, and feel free to be harsh. I love a tough critic!**

**Thanks again, and until next time! - **_**Lily**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight," said the dark-haired girl sitting across from them, as she set down her cup of tea, "You were attacked by a demon and saved by Sakura-san, and the only thing you remember prior is finding yourself wandering around the streets...?"

Sayaka nodded, looking rather uncertain, "That's right, but… What was your name again?"

"Akemi Homura," she stated bluntly. Clearly uncomfortable under Homura's cold, analytical gaze, Sayaka shuffled a little closer to Kyoko. After Kyoko accidentally rescued Sayaka, she had taken the amnesic girl home in order to sort her situation out, but upon learning she had absolutely no memories, Kyoko ended up letting Sayaka stay with her. It was funny… Kyoko worked so hard for that little apartment and it was all because of this girl. Now Sayaka's back, but she doesn't remember any of it…

The thought made Kyoko's chest ache, for some reason.

"You wouldn't happen to remember anything about…" Homura started, running a finger around the rim of her cup, "About the place before you came back?" Kyoko slammed down her own teacup harder than she intended, "Akemi!" she snapped. Homura shrugged unapologetically, "I'm only asking, I wouldn't expect-"

"I think it would be best…!" A voice interrupted, "If we save questions for later!" A moment later, Mami emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray of cookies. She set the tray in the middle of the table, before settling herself at one end of the table. "We should focus on getting Miki-san informed before expecting her to tell us anything, if she even can," pausing to give Sayaka a gentle smile, "She's fortunate to have been found by one of us."

Not finished pushing, however, Homura pressed on, "That's exactly why I refuse to believe this is coincidence! This has something to do with _her, _and I need to know why!" Clearly agitated, but not wanting to start an argument Mami responded, "I understand why you want to know, but as I said before-" Homura cut her off this time, almost yelling, "You do not understand! This is very-"

"Do not talk down to me, Akemi-san!" Mami rarely raised her voice, but when she did it would cut right through the bone down to the marrow. Quelled, Homura backed off, taking a quiet sip of her tea, refusing to look at anyone. Mami sighed, "I'm sorry Miki-san, Sakura-san." Kyoko shrugged, waving away her apology, "It ain't a problem."

By now, Sayaka had moved closer to Kyoko once again to the point where their legs were brushing one another. It didn't particularly bother Kyoko, she knew the only reason Sayaka was clinging to her like this was because Kyoko was the only person she was halfway familiar with at the moment. At the same time, however, it was strange having Sayaka depend on her this way, when a year ago they were just beginning to get over their dislike for one another…

"So!" Mami said, clapping her hands together, "Do you have any questions for _us_, Miki-san?"

The rest of the evening was spent recounting about magical girls and their way of life, which went without conflict up until…

"So if I was a magical girl back then, what did I wish for?" Sayaka asked with painful innocence.

The room became very quiet as she looked from one to another, until Mami and Homura turned to Kyoko much to her surprise and dismay. "You would…" She muttered with an irritated sigh, "Now isn't a good time to talk about that, it's getting late!" She added when she noticed Sayaka was about to protest.

"Sakura-san is right," Mami interjected kindly, "You should get some rest."

Sayaka nodded despite herself and made to get up when Homura spoke, "You know, Sakura-san's place must be cramped with the both of you staying there. After all, you only have one bed right?"

Kyoko knew better than to let it get to her, Homura never truly tried to insult anyone.

"Ain't like it's any of your business," retorted Kyoko as she stood.

"Maybe not, but I'm sure Tomoe-san would be more than happy to let Miki Sayaka stay here." At this, Mami gave Homura a surprised then frustrated look only confirming Kyoko's suspicion that they had indeed discussed this earlier. "Well, it's not a problem for me if that's what you're trying to say…" Then it hit her, "Or well, if Sayaka doesn't want to stay with me, it's not like I'd care!" She said this more vehemently than she intended, why did the thought of Sayaka staying elsewhere bother her so much?

"Well, what do you want to do Miki-san? I'm sure Sakura-san wouldn't mind having you around, but you're more than welcome here too!" Said Mami, dispersing the awkward moment with her smile. But with all eyes on her, Sayaka still blushed, "Well, I don't want to be a burden to Kyoko but…" She paused, looking uncertain. "We're asking you, if you wanna stay with Mami-san, go right ahead," Kyoko told her, heading for the door, certain of her answer.

"But I'd like to stay with you!" She blurted out and all eyes were on her again, but now in surprise.

"I mean… I'm just more comfortable with…" She trailed off, clearly not comfortable in this situation. Kyoko shrugged, wishing the feeling in the pit of her stomach would go away, "Well then, let's get home. I'm tired." Sayaka thanked Mami and Homura as she hurried after Kyoko out the door.

As they walked home, Kyoko heard a quiet giggle come from beside her. "What's so funny?" She asked its source, "It's just, the three of you are so different! Are you all really friends?" Kyoko scratched the back of her head, not really sure how to answer, "Well, yeah I guess. Homura's got a pretty long story and I didn't really even believe too much of it until… Well until I found you," Sayaka tilted her head inquisitively, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, I think it has to do with the way she was acting earlier. She'll have to explain it to you sometime, I doubt I could do it justice. Anyway, she might seem intimidating, but she's pretty harmless so long as you don't rub her the wrong way." Sayaka giggled again, giving Kyoko that swooping sensation in her gut that she was determined to ignore. "And what about Mami-san?" Again, a seemingly innocent question, "Ah, Mami and I… We go back a ways…" Sensing correctly that that was all she was gonna get, Sayaka backed off but unsure what to ask next, the rest of the walk home proceeded in awkward silence.

It was almost eleven o'clock when they arrived at Kyoko's little apartment, Kyoko immediately took off her boots and headed for the bed. "Sorry, but I'm just too tired," She said as she flopped down, "It's fine but you should really change out of those clothes, it's not good for you sleep like that!" Sayaka scolded. "I'm fine like this," Kyoko protested, with no intention of removing herself. Sayaka threw a pair of pajamas at her anyway, which landed on her face. Kyoko knew better than to argue with Sayaka, even without her memory she was still stubborn as ever, and changed wordlessly as Sayaka did the same in the bathroom.

Sayaka settled on her side of the bed when she finished getting ready, careful not to wake the sleeping Kyoko on the other side. She sighed when she noticed Kyoko hadn't bothered to undo her hair, and reached over to gently tug the ribbon away. As she pulled it off however, she noticed a shiny object fall from Kyoko's hair and land on the pillow. After examining it, it turned out to be a gold hairpin of some sort.

She wasn't sure why, but it was alarmingly familiar. She almost wanted to wake Kyoko up and ask her about it, but she knew how exhausted Kyoko had been and didn't want to bother her.

Shrugging it off, Sayaka placed the ribbon and hairpin on the nightstand and made to go to sleep, but instead ended up spending most of the night trying to remember that hairpin. Why did looking at it make her feel so… Uneasy?

* * *

**It's been a while, but I've finally gotten passed the hard part of the story! Now that I've covered most of their current situation, things should get more interesting! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, just a heads up, I've lost access to my own computer for the moment and am currently having a minor health issue which will hinder my ability to post when I want, but I promise I'll try to be more frequent from now on. Thanks a million for the previous support! **_**- Lily**_


End file.
